


Class Reunion

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wondered if he would ever forget, if it was even possible to eventually forget his mutilated past, as he continued glaring at Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Reunion

Title: Class Reunion  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean and Meg  
Words: 172  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Dean wondered if he would ever forget, if it was even possible to eventually forget his mutilated past, as he continued glaring at Meg.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Meg's teeth were blindingly white when she smiled. Somehow, this new body of hers was more annoying than the first. Dean had never liked Meg, and he wished that the feeling was mutual.

"I'll have you know that I have a soft spot for you, Dean Winchester. We share the same… idiosyncracies."

"Shut up." His voice was hoarse.

This conversation was turning too dangerous.

"But, we have to stick together in this, Dean. We're a rare breed in this rabble. We went to the same school after all. Classically trained in our art. We even had the same homeroom teacher. Remember?" Meg explained pleasantly as if they were at a class reunion.

Dean kept glaring even though it was useless. Nothing could destroy the truth.

"I know you haven't forgotten." Meg confided in a sultry whisper. "The magic's still in you somewhere."

Dean wondered if he would ever forget, if it was even possible to eventually forget his mutilated past, as he continued glaring at his one last surviving links to Alastair.


End file.
